With the development of modern electronic technologies, applications of display substrates become more and more broad, and requirements of display substrates become more and more diversified. Therefore, the number of display substrates with different sizes, different manufacturers, or different electrical parameters is growing. The size, place of production, thickness and electrical parameters of a display substrate are often referred as properties of the display substrate. Before processing a certain display substrate or a certain group of display substrates in a production line, whether the display substrate or the group of display substrates are the correct display substrates required by an operator needs to be confirmed first.
To facilitate the identification of the display substrates with different properties, a two-dimensional (2D) code is often disposed at a specific region of the display substrate. The 2D code contains identity information of the display substrate, which corresponds to the properties of the display substrate. Once the 2D code can be identified or recognized, the identity information of the display substrate is obtained, and the properties of the display substrate are determined accordingly. The 2D code is often identified or recognized by a specific fixture.
However, the existing technologies may have the following technical problems. On one hand, the 2D code disposed on the display substrate often has a very small area, which has to be read by a specific fixture and leads to an increased cost. Further, when one parameter of the display substrate is adjusted, the fixture may not instantly recognize the properties of the display substrate, which may cause the operator incorrectly process the display substrate. On the other hand, an external device connected to the display substrate may be unable to automatically identify the properties of the display substrate and, thus, may be unable to select a correct display initialization procedure. Thus, based on the existing technologies, the properties of the display substrate may not be easily obtained.
The disclosed display substrate, display device and display device identification method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.